


Distance Relationship

by CopperBeech



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Applied Phlebotinum, Ficlet, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Read the ficlet by Sapphose first, Sequel, Sex Toys, Silly, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperBeech/pseuds/CopperBeech
Summary: A brief back-atcha to the even briefer whimsical ficlet Little Mysteries by Sapphose. Go read that first (link below). I'll wait. Julian solves a mystery and discovers the piquancy of a, ahem, long distance relationship.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 22
Kudos: 54
Collections: Pass the Vibrator





	Distance Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Mysteries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041067) by [sapphose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphose/pseuds/sapphose). 



“Julian. What’s that?”

Miles popped in and out of the Infirmary as easily as he did any part of Engineering – _Battle of Britain tonight?_ Or, _Keiko’s in the dumps again and I don’t know what to tell her,_ or _up for a little darts later?_ Julian was always half-immersed in work, and would converse while keyboarding or examining a patient record, but this was the first time there’d been a schematic up on his screen.

“Some sort of medical device. It – came into my hands yesterday. I’m trying to determine what it does.”

“Looks like Cardassian engineering. I’d know by now.”

“Exactly. I’ve inquired of Mr. Garak, and come away none the wiser. He finally said that if I could suss out what it was, he’d consider me authorized to use it. You know how he is.”

“Not as well as _you_ do.”

Julian chose to ignore the Chief’s reply as he enlarged the image, swiped away layers of casing to display the infinitesimal guts of the device.

“Wait. There you are. Rotate the image ninety degrees. I think I see what you have here.”

Julian toggled the screen and looked inquiringly at the Chief.

“That looks like a remote-control apparatus. It’s close to what they used to guide cleaning nanobots in parts of the ore refinery mechanisms that were too small and complex to reach any other way. We kitbashed a few to set up traps for the bloody voles.”

“Well, this isn’t from an ore refinery. There’s a clear mark in Cardassian script that means something like Bodily Benefits. I’m barely learning about the written language.”

“No love notes, eh?”

“I will _annihilate_ you at darts.”

“Look forward to it.”

“But what sort of a medical device employs a remote control?”

“You’re the expert. Leave you to it. 1900 hours at Quark’s.”

* * *

“Is it just me, Captain, or did Mr. Garak seem a little – distracted?”

“Well, he’s done this for a long time. You know how easy it is to go on autopilot.”

“The Gratitude Festival is important, Captain. The Emissary’s garb isn’t supposed to use that prylar orange. Kai Opaka wore it over her robe as a sign of humility, but the Emissary should wear the Kai’s gold.”

“Well, we straightened it out. I know the Cardassians spent a generation here, but mistakes happen.”

Kira looked nettled. “They certainly will if the tailor isn’t paying attention and saying ‘ _Oh, very good, Doctor’_ under his breath.”

“I didn’t catch that. Bajoran ears are keener than Humans’.”

“Yes. I picked up a peculiar… humming noise, like a communication device.”

“We did pop in unexpectedly. We probably interrupted a conversation.”

“Something like that.”

“I’ll see you at the staff meeting, Major.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone got some more ideas for Julian's new toy? The original author laid down a smut challenge, but I need to read up on Cardassian anatomy before trying something like that. I've never really done Garashir fic (usually I'm all about Good Omens, including a DS9 crossover), and wouldn't have attempted it without the provocation.
> 
> Come make distant humming noises with me on Tumblr @CopperPlateBeech

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mystery Solved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065448) by [StellaRivers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaRivers/pseuds/StellaRivers)




End file.
